HATE is LOVE?
by Kirika.Suzuki
Summary: Sinopsis Lengkap: /photo.php?fbid 112466882256915&set a.110505112453092.1073741828.110503095786627&type 1&theater Gumi, seorang gadis yangg dibuat bingung oleh Gumo, saudara sepupunya. Perasaan mereka yang berkembang setiap hari membuat hari-hari mereka semakin rumit. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**Houhou XD  
Saya kembali dengan cerita lama saya!**

**Ok, saya akan post cerita-nya ._.**

**Maaf kalau pendek, gaje atau typo ._.**

**Hope you like ^0^**

* * *

Setelah aku hidup sendiri, tanpa ayah dan ibu, kehidupanku tenang namun sepi.  
Tapi kehidupan tenangku dirusak oleh seorang lelaki egois, yang tak lain adalah saudara jauhku, Gumo.  
Walaupun kami tidak tinggal bersama tapi dia sering sekali datang ke apartemenku.  
Bagaimana kalau sampai hal itu dilihat oleh orang yang kusukai?  
*******  
Ayam berkokok, jam beker berbunyi, itu menandakan bahwa hari sudah berganti menjadi baru.  
Kuharap hari ini dia tidak menggangguku!  
Karena kondisi tubuhku lebih baik sekarang.  
Segera kuganti bajuku, kucuci mukaku, sarapan, dan berangkat ke sekolah!  
Dan di sekolah...  
"Gumi-chan!", seru seorang gadis dengan rambut turquois dan model twins ponytail yang sudah lama tidak bertemu denganku yang terus sibuk.  
"Miku! Sudah lama nggak ketemu! My darling!", balasku dengan mesra sambil memeluknya.  
"Apa kabar sweet heart?", tanya Miku sambil berbalik memelukku.  
"Tentu saja baik! Kalau kamu?", jawab sekaligus tanyaku.  
"Yaah... Cuma pusing kok, kamu nggak batuk lagi?", tanyanya lagi  
Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum.  
Padahal aku berbohong, aku tak sehat karena kurang tidur menyelesaikan tugas osis semalam.  
"Gumi!", panggil seorang lagi. Rambut kuningnya yang diikat seperti ekor tikus dan tidak rapi dan suaranya yang mirip cewek tapi juga berat, tentu saja dia Kagamine Len, sekretaris Osis yang akrab denganku.  
"Len!?", kata Miku dengan muka merona.  
"Hm... Ada apa Miku?", tanyaku penasaran.  
"Ti...tidak ada apa-apa!", jawab Miku sambil menggeleng kuat-kuat dengan muka merona.  
Imutnya...  
Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.  
"Oi Gumi!", panggil Len lagi.  
"Ya?!", tanyaku kesal.  
Padahal lagi senang lihat Miku, kenapa kau mengganggu Len?  
"Ini...tugas dari Rin! Katanya kamu harus mengatur persiapan festival budaya!", jawab Len sambil menyerahkan setumpuk data padaku.  
"Apaan ini? Rin kurang ajar...", pikirku dengan kesal.  
"Dagh! Sampai ketemu di kelas," kata Len sambil berjalan pergi.  
Len memang tampan dan imut-imut, tapi dia kurang ajar dan tidak perhatian!  
"Perlu kubantu?", tanya Miku.  
"Ti...tidak usah... Aku bisa kok! Miku duluan saja!", jawabku.  
"Baiklah... Sampai nanti," kata Miku sambil menatapku penuh cemas.  
Akupun pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dari Miku.  
"Ukh... Tanganku sakit...", keluhku.  
Mengapa aku selalu diberi pekerjaan berat?  
"Seandainya ada lelaki yang mau membantuku membawanya...", pikirku sambil berjalan dengan pelan.  
Dan tiba-tiba saja berat bawaanku berkurang.  
"Kubawakan! Kamu pergi ke kelas saja!", katanya.  
Aku melihatnya, lelaki berambut hijau sepertiku dan memakai kacamata, kulitnya putih dan halus, tubuhnya tinggi dan wangi, dia adalah... Gumo...  
"Hei! Bengong saja! Ayo sana!", perintahnya dengan kasar.  
Cih, menyebalkan!  
"Tidak usah! Aku tak perlu bantuanmu! Kamu saja yang pergi!", balasku kesal.  
"Ooh... Kau mau sakit lagi dan manja-manjaan?", tanya Gumo dengan tampang merendahkan.  
"Cerewet!", bantahku sambil melemparnya satu buku tebal yang kubawa tadi.  
"Jangan komentar kalau tak tahu apa-apa!", lanjutku.  
Aku merasakan nafasku sudah tak beraturan dan air mataku sudah menggenang, rasanya tubuhku berat seperti batu.  
"Aku BENCI SEKALI PADAMU GUMO! Sangat Benci!", seruku sambil mulai mengalirkan air mata.  
Gumo yang memegangi kepalanya karena kulempar tadi melongo melihatku.  
Kemudian dia tertunduk.  
Celaka... Aku telah menunjukkan air mataku padanya. Dia pasti akan mengejekku lagi.  
"Gumi...", kata Gumo dengan suara pelan.  
Tapi aku tak mau mendengarnya dan lari meninggalkannya sambil terus mengusap air mataku.  
Dan tiba-tiba saja pandanganku menjadi kabur, aku juga mulai batuk-batuk.  
"Uuh...gawat...", pikirku saat melihat batukku mulai mengeluarkan darah.  
Energiku sudah kubuang habis karena berteriak tadi.  
Mood-ku cepat sekali memburuk.  
Tapi ruang osis masih satu lantai lagi... Aku tak bisa cepat istirahat...  
Lebih baik pingsan disini sekarang.  
"Uhuk!".  
Sebuah batuk mematikan yang membuat kakiku tak bertenaga dan terjatuh. Sepertinya kepalaku terbentur dan sekelilingku mulai gelap.  
"GUMI!".  
Suara seseorang itu makin mendekatiku.  
Siapa dia? Suaranya sangat kukenal...  
Ah, dia mendekat... Dia membantuku yang tak bertenaga, teima kasih, ya...  
Tangannya yang besar dan hangat membuat pandanganku semakin gelap.  
Apa aku akan mati?  
Tapi... Mengapa ada beberapa memori yang berputar di kepalaku?

.

.

Ada seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar 5 tahun, dia mirip denganku. Dan disampingnya ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut hijau.  
Gadis itu memanggil lelaki itu, "GUMO! Kita ke taman yuk!".  
Eh? Nama anak cowok itu"Gumo"? Mirip sekali dengan Gumo.  
"Tunggu! Aku mau main sekali saja!", jawab Gumo kecil sambil bermain NDS-nya.  
Gadis itu mulai menangis karena Gumo kecil tak acuh.  
"Huh, Baiklah!".  
Setelah mengucapkannya Gumo menggandeng tangan gadis itu.  
Tangannya terasa hangat hingga ke tanganku.  
Rasanya... Aku pernah ingat kejadian ini...  
"Gumo, aku suka padamu! Menikahlah denganku saat berumur 18!".  
"Baiklah! Ini janji kita ya!"  
Apa? Mirip dengan janjiku! Mirip sekali!

_Bersambung..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ini ch. 2-nya X3**

**Hope You Like!**

* * *

"Aku bersumpah akan melindungimu selamanya! Jadi jangan lihat orang lain selain aku, ya!".  
"Iya! Aku takkan menyukai orang lain selain kamu, Gumo!".  
**####**  
Saat terbangun aku hanya bisa diam dan menatap ke langit-langit.  
"Mereka... Siapa?", tanyaku dengan suara yang sangat pelan, aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri sih.  
_**PIP PIP PIP**_  
"Ah, ponselku!", kataku yang terkaget-kaget.  
Aku segera mengambil ponselku dan melihat pengirimnya.  
"GU...MO...", pikirku saat mengeja nama pengirim itu.  
Hah!? Aku langsung sadar. Apa maksudnya!?  
"GUMO!?". Sejak kapan dia dapat nomorku!?  
Pokoknya kubaca dulu deh...  
Aku membuka ponselku dan melihat e-mail yang dia kirim.  
"Sudah sembuh?  
Senang tidak di Ruang Kesehatan?  
Sudah bangun?"  
Kemudian dia mengirim e-mail berisi fotonya sedang bergaya peace.  
Menyebalkan!  
"Huh! Foto ini... Ku...ha... Ngg...", gerutuku.  
Aku ingin menghapus foto ini tapi kenapa tanganku tak mau menghapusnya. Duuh!?  
Rasanya wajahku panas!  
_**PIP PIP PIP**_  
"Duuh, siapa lagi?", pikirku dengan kesal sambil melihat pengirimnya.  
"Raika Ibuki... Raika!?", lanjutku.  
Aku sangat senang! Rasanya otakku bisa di-refresh dari si 'Gumo'.  
Aku membaca e-mail dari Raika.  
"Hai Gumi! Kudengar dari Gumo-sama kalau kamu pingsan.  
Sakitmu kambuh, ya?  
Oh iya! Katanya Hibiki mau minta e-mailmu! Aku sudah memberinya!  
Nih e-mailnya Hibiki!  
****-**** ****.*** (sensor bro XD).  
Simpan, ya! Please confirm kalau sudah terima!".  
Uwaa! Hibikii! Aku punya e-mail Hibiki!  
Kyaaa! Senangnya!  
Oh iya!  
Orang yang kusukai adalah Ibuki Hibiki, saudara Raika.  
Sedangkan Raika suka pada Mikuo, saudara jauh Miku.  
"Hm... Balas e-mail Raika, ah!", pikirku.  
"Arigatou e-mailnya Raika!  
Arigatou juga soal e-mail Hibiki.  
Ada apa sih?  
Balas cepat, ya!".  
Dan segera kukirim.  
_**PIP PIP PIP**_  
"Haah!? Siapa?", gerutuku.  
Dan kulihat lagi, pengirimnya adalah Neru Akita! Gadis tsundere manis itu.  
"Gumi! Besok kamu ke rumah Raika segera!  
Kalau mau bersamaku, kutunggu di depan stasiun XXX pukul 10.00!  
Harus cepat dan rapi!".  
Aah! Rumah Raika=Rumah Hibiki!  
Aku nggak sabaar!  
Semoga besok kondisiku membaik!  
Aku membalas e-mail Neru secepat kilat.  
"Ok! Tunggu aku, ya!".  
Aaaa~ rumah Hibikii...  
_**PIP PIP PIP**_  
"Cih...", keluhku kesal.  
Kali ini pengirimnya adalah...  
Sukone Teiru!?  
"Gumi-chan sudah sembuh?".  
Hanya segitu saja.  
"Ya. Terima kasih...".  
Dan langsung muncul balasan dari Teiru.  
"Besok, bisa ketemu aku di stasiun XXX pukul 10.00? Kita ke rumah Raika bareng. Mau?".  
"Tentu saja! Aku juga sudah janji dengan Neru!", jawabku.  
Dan setelah itu muncul e-mail balasan dari Raika.  
"Besok kamu harus sampai di rumahku dan Hibiki pukul 11.00! Tidak boleh lebih!  
Kita akan diskusi soal sesuatu!".  
"Aah, iyaaa...".

Esoknya, mendadak badanku demam. Saat kuukur, suhunya 38.6 derajat.  
Mukaku terasa seperti kepiting rebus, panas, tak enak.  
Kalau begini terpaksa aku tak pergi...  
Aku menelepon Neru, Raika, dan Teiru.  
Aku berkata takkan pergi karena mendadak ada urusan.  
Aku tak mau mereka tahu masalahku sekarang...  
Tiba-tiba bel rumahku berbunyi.  
"Gumi, aku masuk!".  
Aku hanya bisa terbatuk-batuk saat ingin menjawab, "YA".  
Orang itu membuka pintu dan masuk, kemudian ia membuka pintu kamarku.  
"Gu... Gumo?!...uhuk!", kataku dengan pelan, tapi 'uhuk'-nya keras.  
"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya orang itu.  
Benar sekali! Dia adalah Gumo, saudaraku.  
Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa menatap matanya.  
Rasanya mukaku semakin panas.  
"Tunggu sebentar di sini! Aku akan membuatkan makanan!", kata Gumo sambil melempar barang-barangnya dan berlari ke dapur dengan terburu-buru.  
Kenapa rasanya aku ingin tersenyum?  
Padahal... Tak ada yang lucu...  
Rasanya jantungku juga berdebar keras sekali... Apa maksudnya?

Beberapa menit berlalu, aku hanya tidur-tiduran dikasur dengan keadaan tak enak.  
Rasanya udara di sekitarku panas lalu dingin lalu panas lagi lalu dingin lagi.  
Nggak nyaman...  
Tiba-tiba, ada yang mengetuk pintu dan aku mencium wangi makanan.  
"Ini... Untukmu!", kata Gumo sambil menyerahkan sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan satu kotak obat.  
Dan saat dia meletakkannya, aku berpikir, "Jangan bersikap baik seperti ini dong...".  
Dan tiba-tiba ada satu memori lagi yang berputar di kepalaku, tanpa sadar aku langsung menitikkan air mata.  
Gumo yang melihatku menitikkan air mata mematung dan terdiam hingga lama.  
Aku tak menyadarinya karena suasana sepi dan aku masih di dalam ingatanku itu.  
Di ingatanku itu... Aku...

_To Be Continued... (Sok Inggris XD)_


	3. Chapter 3

**INI CHAP 3 XD #caps jebol**

**Maaf kalau gaje, aneh, dll ._.**

* * *

Aku... Aku ini payah... Kenapa aku bisa lupa... Kenangan di masa kecil pada waktu itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.  
**==5 Years Ago==**  
"Gumo!", panggilku dengan riang.  
"Lho, Gumi sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit?", tanya Gumo.  
Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan semangat dan berlari memeluk Gumo.  
"Aku kangeen! Aku ingin cepat-cepat ke toko buku dengan Gumo!", ujarku dengan penuh semangat.  
Gumo tersenyum mendengarnya kemudian dia menggandeng tanganku dan membuatku sedikit merona.  
"Ayo kita ke toko buku!", ajak Gumo.  
Aku tersenyum dan menggenggam balik tangannya yang besar dan hangat.  
Tapi tepat jam sembilan malam, aku ambruk di rumah.  
"Gumi! Kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan!?", tanya Gumo sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhku yang tak bertenaga itu.  
Dia menggendongku hingga kamar dan merawatku hingga pagi tanpa tidur.  
Dan ketika aku bangun, tercium wangi masakan khas Gumo.  
Dia datang membawakanku nampan berisi makanan dan sekotak obat.  
Dia juga menyeduhkanku teh hangat.  
Aku yang masih merasa pusing dan tak bertenaga kembali merasa segar.  
"Gumo... Terima kasih banyak!", kataku dengan lembut.  
Seketika, pipi Gumo langsung bersemu merah seperti bunga sakura. Manis sekali...  
Tapi mungkin itu, adalah hari bahagia kami yang terkhir...  
Karena kondisiku semakin parah, aku kembali ke rumah sakit dan harus dirawat di ruang darurat.  
Kondisi kritisku saat itu membuat Gumo khawatir dan saat ingin menjengukku, dokter malah marah-marah dan melarang kami untuk bertemu.  
Sejak itu... Gumo seperti menjaga jarak denganku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Gu... Gumo...", kataku dengan suara pelan.  
"Ya?", tanya Gumo sambil tersenyum.  
Dan senyumannya membuatku makin ingin menangis.  
"Terima kasih...", lanjutku dengan senyuman lembut tapi terpaksa.  
Air mataku rasanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir walau sudah berkali-kali kuhapus dengan tanganku.  
Gumo hanya tersenyum dan kemudian meninggalkanku.  
Setelah dia pergi, aku menangis sendirian di dalam kamar.  
Aku sendiri tak tahu... Apa alasanku menangis? Untuk apa aku menangis? Apa yang membuatku ingin menangis?  
Yang ada di pikiranku saat ini hanyalah... Hatiku yang terluka tanpa sebab...  
*******  
Esoknya, aku sudah kembali sembuh dan dapat masuk sekolah dengan semangat.  
Tapi entah mengapa... Rasanya aku tak semangat...  
"Pagi Gumi!", sapa seorang gadis berambut turquois dengan model rambut twins ponytail.  
Dan pastinya semua kenal. Jadi tak perlu ba-bi-bu lagi.  
"Pagi...", balasku dengan lesu.  
Aku malas bertemu dengan orang saat ini, apalagi bicara.  
Duuh... Aku ini kenapa, sih?  
Dipaksa-paksa semangat juga nggak bisa...  
Miku yang menyapaku tadi terlihat memandangiku dengan cemas.  
Dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar ramai-ramai dari arah gerbang.  
"Itu Len! Leeen! Pangeran sekolah! Raja Osis!", kata seorang anak cewek.  
Pasti dia salah satu fans gila.  
Tapi Len cuek pada mereka dan berjalan ke arahku.  
"Gumi, maafkan aku... Aku tak membantumu mengangkut buku-buku berat itu... Aku tak tahu dan tak menyangka kalau kau bakal pingsan...", kata Len sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku.  
Tapi justru aku makin kesal.  
Cowok macam apa dia?  
Bikin repot lalu malah meninggalkan orang sembarangan! Tidak ber-perikemanusiaan.  
"Huh. Awas kalau kau melakukannya lagi! Aku takkan memaafkanmu!", balasku dengan ketus dan tatapan mengamuk besar.  
Len memandangku dengan tatapan takut.  
"Sudah pergi sana!", seruku.  
Dan Len lari terbirit-birit seperti anak ayam. Hahaha... Senangnya...  
Banyak para fans Len menatapku penuh amarah, tapi yaa... Biasa saja. Ngapain juga takut?  
Dan bos dari geng "Len-Kun Forever!", SF-A2 Miki datang ke arahku.  
"Ada apa?", tanyaku.  
"Boleh bicara sebentar di tempat lain?", tanya Si Nama Panjang.  
"Baiklah!", jawabku.  
Dia bersama 5 anak buahnya membawaku ke tempat yang sepi.  
"Kau dekat dengan Len-sama, ya?", tanya SNP (Si Nama Panjang/SF-A2 Miki).  
"Aku 'kan anggota osis," jawabku santai.  
"Kau sombong sekali, ya. Gumi Megpoid dari kelas 2-B!", kata anak buahnya, Sonika.  
"Lalu kenapa?", tanyaku kesal.  
"Kau pasti tahu akibatnya! Remu!", kata bos-nya sambil memberi aba-aba pada anak buahnya yang bernama Komorine Remu.  
Si K.R itu memojokkanku di tembok dan anak buah satunya lagi, Galaco, bersiap-siap meninjuku.  
Tapi...  
"Tunggu!", seru seseorang.  
Aku terkejut saat melihatnya.  
Dia membelaku? Bukan main rasanya... Rasanya berdebar-debar campur senang... Karena dia adalah...

_Bersambung..._


	4. Chapter 4

**YOOOOSH! Ini Ch. 4 w)9**

**Ada yang nunggu atau nggak sabar? OwO (mimpi)**

**Baca ya OwO**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

Penindasan ini rasanya menguntungkan...

Karena 'DIA' membelaku!

Orang yang kusukai membelaku!

'DIA'... 'HIBIKI'...

Aakh! Rasanya senang sekali!

Dia menyelamatkanku!

Rasanya mau meledak!

"Kalian sedang apa?", tanya Hibiki dengan nada dingin.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Dasar cowok jelek! Pergi sana!", balas SNP.

Hibiki menghela nafas kemudian menatap mereka dengan sinis.

"Mau kulaporkan pada pangeran kalian... Si LEN?", tanya Hibiki lagi.

Keenam orang itu merinding saat melihat tatapan Hibiki dan mereka langsung lari terbirit-birit.

"Te... Terima kasih Hibiki-kun!", kataku dengan wajah merona.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati, ya, pada penggemar gila seperti mereka!", balas Hibiki sambil tersenyum manis.

Huwaaa! Rasanya benar-benar sudah meledak!  
Senyumnya indah! Menawan! Tampan sekali!

Aku menutupi mukaku lalu berlari, rasanya benar-benar nggak karuan deh.

Perasaan senang, sedih, kecewa, marah, dan tak enak bercampur menjadi satu.  
Dan perasaan yang campur aduk itu berubah menjadi... Debaran hati...

Syukurlah... Aku senang sudah menyukainya...

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, anak-anak berlari ramai-ramai ke dalam kelas.

Semuanya duduk tenang menunggu guru kelas masing-masing.

Sementara yang lain menunggu dengan ekspresi formal, aku menunggu sambil senyum-senyum sendiri dengan wajah memerah.

"Duuuh! Seandainya tadi aku sempat memotretnya! Tapi memegang ponsel saja tak sanggup...", gerutuku dalam hati.

Aku ingin melihat senyum Hibiki lagi... Sangat ingin...

"Gumi! Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum sendiri?", tanya Yuzuki Yukari, sahabatku.

"Eh... Suka suka aku dong!", jawabku.

"Iya, sih... Tapi menurutku kamu jadi kayak orang gila! Gimana kalau sampai dilihat Hibiki?", tanya Yukari lagi.

"Mana mungkin! Dia 'kan dikelas A!", balasku.

"Begitu? Kau tidak kepikiran atau tidak menyadari kalau aku memotretmu tadi?", tanya Yukari untuk yang ke tiga kalinya.

Ekspresiku langsung berubah seketika.

Dia memotretku tanpa ijin! Menyebalkaaaaaan!

"Yukari, kamu me...", seruku, tapi terpotong oleh ucapan Hibiki Lui, cowok kecil sok imut. Anaknya Ring Suzune kayaknya (._. Habis nggak cocok dibilang pacar, umurnya aja masih 12).

"Kalian manggil?", tanyanya.

Aku dan Yukari menatapnya dengan tajam dan sinis.

"Jangan ke-GR-an deh bocaaaah!", seru kami bersamaan.

Lui langsung terpental jauh ke Kutub Utara(?).

"Tadi kamu mau ngomong apa?", tanya Yukari.

"Kamu itu terlalu me...", jawabku dengan suara keras histeris, tapi terpotong lagi oleh kata-kata IA, cewek cantik tapi aneh.

"Boleh aku ikutan? Aku juga mau ngobrol! Bosan nih!", tawarnya.

Aku dan Yukari menoleh tajam padanya dan kembali berteriak, "Nggak usah! Dengerin aja sana!".

IA-pun ikut terpental bersama Lui.

"Apa? Nggak dengar nih?", tanya Yukari beberapa menit kemudian.

"Kamu itu terlalu men...", seruku, tapi terpotong lagi! Kali ini karena Tei Sukone, cewek yandere berbahaya yang cantik.

"APA LAGI!?", seruku dan Yukari yang sudah kesal.

"Kalian lihat Iroha?", tanyanya dengan senyum yandere.

Aku dan Yukari bungkam karena takut sekali.

Kami berdua hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Oh begitu... Terima kasih, ya... Dasar tidak berguna!", balasnya sambil tersenyum yandere.

Rasanya tubuhku sampai berkeringat dingin dan lemas.

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, begitupula Yukari.

Tapi di saat seperti ini, penolong datang!

Dia membuatku dapat menghilangkan takutku.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gumo?

Saudara jauhku itu.

Tapi rasanya kalau diingat-ingat... Dulu pernah terjadi kejadian seperti ini...

Saat aku ketakutan dan Gumo berusaha melindungiku...

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini ingatan seperti itu muncul?

"Ada apa Gumi?", tanya Gumo sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

Tapi aku tak bisa menjawabnya dan hanya bisa tertunduk dengan wajah yang merah merona.

"kamu ketakutan sama si Tei?", tanya Gumo lagi.

Aku tak bisa menjawab dan tak mau menjawab.

Selain malas, aku juga malu.

"Hei! Jawab dong!", kata Gumo sambil menarik pipiku.

"Duh! Sakit!", kataku pelan.

Aah! Gumo menyebalkan!

Jangan tarik pipiku!

Eh... Tapi... Rasanya...

Delapan tahun lalu juga persis seperti ini...

Kenangan yang...sangat...

_Bersambung..._

* * *

**Don't forget to review X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**HORA *O***

**Ini chapter 5-nya ._.**

**Maaf membuat kalian menunggu .-.#slap**

**Selamat membaca ^w^**

* * *

Saat aku masih kecil...

Saat aku masih bersama Gumo...

Dan bahagia bersama...

Di saat suka, duka...

Di saat aku takut, aku menangis, aku tertawa... Gumo selalu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gumi! Selamat pagi!", sapa Gumo dengan riang dan semangat.

"Ngg... Gumo...?".

Dia melihatku yang menangis terisak karena ketakutan.

Aku yang masih kecil saat itu sangat takut pada petir karena selalu teringat kenangan berdarah.

"Kenapa Gumi?!", tanya Gumo sambil berlari menghampiriku.

"A...aku... Aku takut petir! Huweee... Aku takut!", jawabku sambil menangis.

Gumo memelukku yang ketakutan dan menenangkanku.

"Sudahlah Gumi! Ada aku disini! Aku akan melindungimu!", kata Gumo sambil tersenyum.

"Ja... Janji?", tanyaku.

Tak terasa air mataku berhenti mengalir.

"Iya! Aku janji! Ayo janji kelingking!", jawabnya.

Kamipun melingkarkan kelingking kami dan berjanji...

Tapi aku tahu, itu takkan mungkin...

**.**

"Gumi?", tanya Gumo resah.

Lagi-lagi air mataku menetes karena mengingat kenangan masa kecil.

Kenapa begini?

"Aku hanya menguap kok! Ngantuk, sih. Pagi ini 'kan dingin! Aku mau cuci muka dulu, ya!", ujarku lalu pergi ke toilet.

Di toilet aku terus menangis disertai oleh hujan lebat yang mendadak.

"Gumo bodoh...", isakku sambil mengusap air mataku.

Kenapa jadi begini?

_Padahal seharusnya aku benci padanya... Apa artinya?_

"Huwa!", pekikku.

Aku lupa! Pelajaran pasti sudah dimulai! Aku keasyikan nangis di toilet nih!

Aah! Mau ke kelas juga takut. Gimana nihh!?

Dan tiba-tiba terdengar sensei memanggil namaku.

"Nona Megpoid Gumi, 60".

Ha?! Kaget aku...

Apaan?

Hasil ujian?

Aku dapat 60? Mepet banget!

Nilai rata-rata sekolah 45, rata-rata kelas 30, rata-rata pribadiku 90.

Haaaaaa! Jauh banget dari rata-rata pribadiku!

A...apa biang keladinya?

Aku harus cari tahu!

Tapi tiba-tiba suara sensei terdengar lagi.

"Megpoid Gumo, 80!".

Dan terdengar sekelas tepuk tangan dan menyahut-nyahut.

Apa-apaan ini!?

_Jangan-jangan ini ulah Gumo yang membuatku repot...?_

Setelah hasil tes diberi tahu, rasanya aku jadi malas masuk sekolah.

Aku lebih pilih belajar di rumah.

Lagipula rasanya aku darah rendah sekarang.

"Masak dulu ah...", pikirku.

Aku menuju dapur dan membuat tamago tofu.

Aku bisa makan dan belajar dengan tenang sampai jam lima nanti.

Rasanya damai dan tenang...

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tamago Tofu telah siap! Aku juga sudah lapar!

Aku meletakkan di meja kemudian makan sambil membaca buku pengetahuan.

Setelah selesai membaca 100 halaman, aku membaca buku lainnya.

Tentu saja buku pelajaran! Aku membacanya dengan senang hati sambil mencicil tamago tofu-ku.

"Ah, habis...", pikirku.

Aku meletakkannya di dapur dan hanya membilasnya.

"Seandainya aku punya tutor pribadi...", pikirku lagi.

Aku pasti dapat lebih pintar.

Padahal sebelum Gumo pindah kemari, rasanya tenang, nyaman, dan lain-lain. Nilai-nilaiku juga lebih bagus.

Tapi... Rasanya hampa...

_Apa aku memang lebih suka jika ada Gumo?_

Pukul lima sore, aku iseng menjemput Gumo di stasiun.

Aku menunggu reaksinya, apakah dia akan terkejut saat melihatku? _Hehe_.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat ada seorang laki-laki sebayaku yang berambut hijau.

Itu pasti Gumo!

Tapi...

"Gumo-kun hebat, ya! Pintar sekali!", kata seorang gadis berambut ungu dan pink keputih-putihan.

Sepertinya aku mengenal suara mereka.

"Gumo-kun juga tampan!", kata seorang gadis lagi. Kali ini berambut biru.

Sepertinya aku mengenal mereka bertiga. Tapi... Kenapa aku tak senang Gumo dikelilingi anak-anak cewek?

"Ehm... Terima kasih, ya... Aoki-chan, Yuzuki-chan, dan IA-chan!", jawab Gumo sambil tersenyum canggung.

Aah... Gumo bodoh! Kenapa...? Kenapa kamu bersama mereka bertiga!?

"Gumo-san!", sapa seorang gadis berambut kuning dengan balutan perban-perban di matanya.

Itu... Olivia!?

"Eh... Olivia-san...", balas Gumo.

"Eng... Begini... Bisakah kita berbicara besok sepulang sekolah? Berdua saja, ya!", ajak Olivia dengan malu-malu.

Tampak tiga gadis yang tadi bersamanya sangat kesal.

"Oh, baiklah! Besok, ya!", jawab Gumo.

Wajahnya tampak merona dihadapan Olivia.

Gumo... Apa maksud semua ini?

Apa aku harus men-stalking-mu sampai besok?!

Dasar bodoh!

Lho... Tunggu... Kok aku jadi kesal begini? Masa bodo sama si Gumo!

Tapi kenapa aku begini sih?

"Gumo! Sebelum bertemu Olivia, aku ingin bicara sebentar!", kata Yukari.

"Aah! Jangan! Besok main saja denganku!", ajak IA sambil memeluk lengan Gumo.

"Ti...tidak! Besok aku ada acara dengan Gumo!", balas Lapis dengan mantap.

Kenapa mereka memperebutkan Gumo dan... Kenapa aku jadi kesal sekali?

**Gumo bodoh! Bodoh! Bodooooh sekali!**

Aku takkan bicara padamu sampai aku selesai menjadi stalker-mu besok!

Lihat saja Gumo dan anak-anak cewek itu! Aku akan menghancurkan rencana kalian!

Hohoho!

Tunggu saja besok!

Kutinggal, deh, si Gumo. Tak jadi kujemput.

Aneh, ya? Biar, deh.

**###**

Pulangnya, Gumo sama sekali tak mampir ke rumahku.

Benar-benar mencurigakan!

Jangan-jangan dia ada harem dengan anak-anak cewek tadi?

Cih... Gumo bego! Pokoknya lihat saja besok!

Aku sudah tak sabar!

_Bersambung..._

* * *

**REVIEW ^o^**

**Ulalaa~ XD#slap**


End file.
